


Fastidious Pale Perception

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Gated Community, Pets Allowed [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Genderplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'd make your mother jealous of how good you look." Severus said it with an odd honesty, and a glint in his eyes as he moved for the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fastidious Pale Perception

The thing of it was that he liked to be pretty.

Not just pretty, but also, sensual. Sexy. For some reason, that seemed to translate to leather and piercings in strange places in masculine terms, but Draco had never been precisely fond of those things in particular. Silk, now... That was a much better considering in his opinion.

He was sure that while one day, Severus would want to see piercings at least briefly, he was willing to indulge Draco with silk.

Not that it was entirely altruistic of Severus, or any great suffering.

"I once saw your father in nothing but a silk nightie. On his wedding night."

Draco arched his back, and the way it popped was terribly satisfying. "I thought you wanted me to be excited, not turned off."

"I'm pointing out to you that it's little wonder, given that your mother had the family jewels." He was smirking as he eyed Draco. "It's a lovely dress."

Fingers reached down, caught bits of silk as he twirled in pretty amethyst. The skirt fluttered around him, swirling to a stop around his knees as he came to a standstill. "Pretty enough for you to take me out in it?"

"Of course." Severus leered, eyeing him from his ankles to his neck and then back again. "Where would you like to go?"

Draco couldn't help stepping forward, raising his arms to settle around Severus's neck. "Somewhere expensive so you can show me off." Him in a dress, with little fake breasts and pretty shaved legs and heels. He'd spent a good part of the afternoon indulging in his little fantasy, and going out seemed the thing to do.

"Restaurant? Bar?" He slid an arm around Draco's waist, and hauled him in close. "Expensive is easy."

It felt nice to be so close to him. The silk of his dress was thin and let him feel every inch of Severus through it, right down to the buttons on his shirt. "I asked the pretty boy next door. He said there was a new place open downtown, South American cuisine apparently. You could take me there."

"We'll go there." Severus declared it firmly, and he took a step backwards with Draco still in his arms. "Grab your purse, then."

That was a funny little thrill just to consider, and Draco stood on his toes and leaned up to steal a kiss. He felt so pretty, so feminine. Perhaps if he was lucky, Severus would bring him home afterwards and love him slowly and thoroughly until he was fuck-drunk. "Mmmm."

"You'd make your mother jealous of how good you look." Severus said it with an odd honesty, and a glint in his eyes as he moved for the door. Draco's purse was sitting there with a pretty shawl in complimentary lavender. It wasn't a surprise when Severus reached for it and draped it over his shoulders, earning himself another sweet kiss before Draco bothered replying.

He slipped his wand into his handbag and smiled up at his owner through darkened lashes. "Who do you think taught me how?"

He laughed, and slid his arms over Draco's shoulders. "You say that as if I didn't know what else she probably taught you."

"And perhaps if you're very lucky, I'll show you tonight." His parents were reserved in public, but in private... Well. That was a different story. They might have appeared desperately buttoned up and prim in public, but his parents loved one another and they had unfailing parental affection for him as well. If that led to a little too much honesty when Draco asked particular questions, well. At least he'd learned not to ask a question for which he did not want an answer.

That was a lesson that only needed to be learned once or twice, and Draco had never been stupid.

"Now. Let's go show me off."

* * *

Draco was oddly splendid in a dress, and Severus was sure only a few people had really put together that he was a man dressed in drag rather than a charming young woman out with a lurking letch. He had very nice legs, and he'd been careful to keep the breadth of his shoulders hidden with his shawl. The appearance of breasts had been quite nice, and the way his pale blond hair fell in a disheveled wash around his face, curling in towards his chin just a bit, had fooled most of them.

The restaurant owner had presented dessert to them at the end, and he'd known, but it hadn't bothered him. The food had been excellent, so perhaps he would take Draco again sometime as a treat.

He wasn't thinking of the food just then, he was thinking about Draco, standing in the bedroom before him, and easing him out of that dress so as not to rip it before he fucked Draco senseless.

It seemed that Draco read the thought himself because he allowed the shawl to slither to the bedroom floor as he turned before glancing back over his shoulder. "Would you pull my tab, love?" It wasn't at all a Draco sort of thing to say, but somehow it was when he was standing there in purple looking so very feminine.

Softened by the pose, the posture of the game, and Severus went with it, grasping the zipper and carefully pulling it down. "I quite enjoyed showing you off tonight." In a safe way, in a way that didn't make him think of horrible orgies with insane purebloods in dungeons.

That secretive smile made him want to do terrible, wonderful things to him. "Then I'll have to go shopping again sometime."

Yes, perhaps, and Severus leaned down, pressing his mouth to Draco's shoulder before beginning to push the dress off of him. His fingers tangled in smaller straps and he paused, pulling away for a moment to see what it was.

Lingerie. Black straps that implied something silky once he got the dress off of Draco.

"Only if I can accompany you. And watch you try things on." And embarrass the store staff and generally enjoy himself by scandalizing Muggles without having to show a tiny flash of any magics that could get him detected. There were so many other ways to take things out on people, and so many other ways to enjoys himself.

His lips found skin, hand stealing inside the dress to stroke it further off of Draco. The difference in texture between the two materials was quite nice, and the shivering response he got implied that his touch was greatly appreciated even as the dress fell to the floor. "Mmmm. I'll have to find a specialty store, then, for proper lingerie."

"Garter belts?" That Severus could imagine that quite so well was probably telling, but he liked it. Kissed the back of Draco's neck and just let his hands roam slowly, feeling, enjoying Draco in his arms. "There, I think you can step out of it now. I'll hang it up later."

It was no surprise when Draco turned instead of stepping out. He had never followed orders at all well, so Severus simply expected the unexpected. "Take me to bed and make me yours."

He nudged Draco backwards with a knee and pressure from his thigh, and tried not to step on the dress while they moved past it. "Shall I leave your lingerie on?"

"Oh, yes." Yes, of course, that was certainly part of the draw. It was lovely, black in the light coming in from the hallway and the window with an edge of lace at the bottom. Leaving it on would leave the image of a pretty woman, never mind the lovely young man who lay beneath that slip of silk.

He still liked the lovely young man best, but it pleased Draco to try on new roles, new skins, to imagine and pretend. Severus was more than willing to help him with that. Particularly as it garnered him moments like his pet lying back on the mattress, legs akimbo, the edge of silk highlighting his skin. The delightful curl of his mouth, the way one hand trailed up his stomach to press against a chest that still looked fuller than it should, well. That was just one of the many benefits he hadn't truly expected when they'd gotten into this particular situation.

"Fuck me." Ah, his lips said one thing, but the way he moved implied another altogether, and Severus moved over him, capturing that wicked mouth with his own. He tasted sharply of chocolate and exotic fruit with a faint edge of wine, and that made him want Draco even more.

He took his time tasting, lips lingering slowly against Draco's mouth while he let his fingers linger up the outside line of Draco's thigh. "Perhaps." Perhaps, except that wasn't what Draco wanted. Not really, and one smooth leg came up, leaving himself even more open to Severus's touch.

"Please." It was a very pretty word, one that he enjoyed hearing as it parted those lips, and he moved, turning into Severus so sweetly that it was difficult not to take advantage of him more quickly.

He stayed his own hand, just rucking the edge of that lace line a little higher, enough to get a teasing brush of fingers against Draco's balls. The sigh and half a groan he got for his effort was worth the time he took lingering. Most of the time, Draco was of the faster-harder-more school of sex. This was something new -- teasing him was making him even hotter, making him writhe and squirm and bite at his lips. The enjoyment of that alone meant that they would inevitably have to do this again.

Taking his time was no hardship, not when it got him more kisses, teasing brushes against Draco's genitals, a bit of fabric hitched down so he could stroke the edge of Draco's chest, pressing against sensitive skin but not quite able to reach where he wanted to. "More?"

"Please." He liked that word, wanted more of it. Draco whimpered prettily when he was kissed, and Severus slipped a hand down over the silk. It was something of a surprise to find the warmth of a small breast beneath his fingertips, the nipple pearled into hardness and slightly larger than usual. The flush sneaking over Draco's nose and cheeks made him want to kiss him again, and he saw no reason to resist that urge.

He gave a laugh, not mocking, just enjoyment, and gently tweaked that nipple, pressing between thumb and forefinger. "Marvelous. You're a master of the strangest spells."

Strange and clearly delightful. Draco writhed beneath that touch, eyes half-closed, mouth parting on a sound that Severus was quite possibly never going to forget. "Oh. Oh, that's...."

"Better than usual? Different?" Both it seemed, though mostly different. Severus pressed kisses to the side of Draco's neck, and let go of that nipple just long enough to slide the strap off of Draco's shoulder, easing it down more. The curve of flesh was different, and quite striking with the silk slipping over it, curling under his breast, and then Severus had his mouth on it and Draco was making sounds, wonderful and delicious noises that implied that yes. Yes, it was very enjoyable for him.

He still wanted to hear the noise, hear the words. He sucked harder, one hand sliding down to ruck up Draco's lingerie at the other end, squeezing his ass. It gained him the most magnificent sounds and a full-body writhe that let him know Draco was enjoying this immensely. He gasped when Severus bit gently at his nipple through the silk, and his legs shifted when he squirmed, hands coming up to cup the back of Severus's neck.

"Please!" Yes, that word again. How he did enjoy hearing it.

He breathed against Draco's skin, and leaned back. "I love hearing you say that."

Loved that and the way his mouth curled up in a wanton little smirk. "Please?" he asked, and then gave a husky laugh. "Oh, well, if you like it then I shan't use it overly. I would hate for it to lose effect. But for now...." He shifted, moved, pressed his entire body against Severus's. "For now, please. I want more. I want you."

"Mmm." He kissed Draco again, enjoying the full body press, the lazy grind of Draco's hips. He took his time, but he skimmed the lingerie off of him, off of his shoulders first and then down over his hips and onto the bed. The sight of him in the faint light between hallway and window was exotic -- breasts and dick, and when he reached up to shyly cover his chest with his hands, it almost prompted laughter.

Ambrosial. Very much so, and charming, and Severus slipped over him and into the space between his thighs, lining their bodies up erection to erection. It made Draco gasp and reach up for him, his back arching to push him upwards. "Ohhhh."

Just that was nice, just a slow grinding ride while he reached up to slide fingers under Draco's hands. "This is gorgeous."

Beautiful to see and to touch, and clearly quite sensitive. The way that Draco shuddered and melted beneath him said as much. "Oh, please. I want... I want you to..."

"Ride your ass?" He wasn't going to utter fuck, but he was terribly tempted to threaten to bugger Draco into the next day. "Leave you aching in the morning?

He gasped. "Yes!" Oh yes, exactly that, written all over his face.

It only took a moment of motion to get there, to get Draco's hips onto his thighs, to get those loose wide spread legs wrapped around his waist while he threw out a quick loosening spell. Hearing Draco's pleasured sounds and feeling the way he writhed in response to it was worth the effort of doing it with magic, as was the way that he slid in slick and deep and true. Draco sobbed beneath him and his legs clamped down tightly for just a moment before relaxing again.

Not slow, but pleasurable; enough to make Draco groan beneath him while he palmed one pert breast, his thumb flicking delicately over the nipple. Leaning down, he caught that open mouth and kissed him thoroughly, wetly, tongue stabbing in to meet Draco's and dance with it. That gained him an upward thrust of hips, cock rubbing against his belly with it, and Draco tightened around him.

"Mmmhm." He gave another thrust, sharp counterpoint to Draco's motion, enjoying the way Draco's breast jiggled in his hand. It was small and fit just perfectly, and when he squeezed the nipple, it felt as if Draco were coming apart beneath him.

Maybe he was. It was a safe place to come apart, under Severus, but it didn't stop him from thrusting. Slow and steady and hard, and Draco was shuddering, their bellies sticky. He moaned, low and sweet, and oh. Oh, yes, they would certainly do this again, because Draco would be beautiful in silver and in green and in black. He was whimpering now, brows knit, clearly sensitive. He didn't ask Severus to stop, though; just hitched his legs a little higher and drew him in to kiss him again.

This was something he wanted to play with and work through with Draco again and again. When he came, he didn't stop thrusting, just slowed, grinding the effort down. Draco was beautiful beneath him, sweaty and stained with faint bruises from his too-red mouth to his still lovely breasts, the nipples dusky with pinched color.

With a sigh, he slipped a hand to the back of Severus's neck. "Let's do this again soon."

"Yes. Yes, we should. That was exquisite." He let his lips linger against Draco's for a moment.

There were so many lovely things about the situation in which they currently found themselves. Clearly this was going to be just one delight of many.


End file.
